Just A Kiss
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Because of certain events at a party, Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself jobless. With no other choice, he has to work for the person whom he humiliated at the party: Akashi Seijuuro. There are two Akashis in this story. AkaKuroAka. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Parties are enjoyable. Most people see it as a time to mingle and go crazy after a day full of stress and hardships. They are very enjoyable most of the times, especially if you are out with your friends. But sometimes, they can be quite a pain.

Now, Akashi Seijuuro isn't a loner. He just spends too much time buried in paperwork and attending to his company's status to take part in such escapades. But just like any other businessmen, he has a reputation that must not be tarnished at all costs.

So here he is now, walking into a pool party, taking a glass of wine that a personnel was offering on the way.

He stops in his tracks, sipping on the glass as his eyes darted around, scrutinizing the place. Now this isn't what he expected when his associate said 'party'. He didn't expect to see monkeys dancing around on the pool, wearing swimsuits. He expected a decent and classy party, not flashy lights and popping cans of brew.

He was snapped out of his trance when he saw a hand waving at him on the corner of his eyes. He purses his lips and puts the glass of wine on a tray that a personnel carried as she walked around to serve drinks.

"Yo, Akashi!", Aomine greets, slapping his shoulder. The heterochromatic eyed man's lips twitched a bit in annoyance. Clearly, Daiki is drunk. If he weren't he wouldn't have done that.

"Akashicchi! Its a pool party. Why are you wearing a suit-ssu?", Kise asks, downing a glass after.

"Shoichi did not inform me of what I should have worn when he invited me to this party", he states blankly. Kise pouts and whines, "Don't be so stiff! Have fun. D'ya wanna dance?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"Aww... why so grumpy? Are ya mad at me perhaps?~"

Akashi turns around when he heard the voice. Imayoshi smiles at him with that ever present damned grin of his. Akashi was about to congratulate him for the opening of his new resort when suddenly a loud fizzing sound errupted in the whole place.

"Don't worry. Its just the bartender doing his thing.", Imayoshi says, his grin not fading. Kise looks at the direction where the hiss came from and asks, "there was a bartender?"

"yup. Look." The bespectacled man points to the front, where a bartender is indeed serving drinks. Kise made a sound of amazement and exclaims, "Woah! There really is a bartender."

"Yeah. How come we didn't notice that?" Aomine sips on his glass, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Maybe it is because you're too drunk to notice-ssu", Kise says teasingly. Aomine raises an eyebrow with a lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah? And you noticed him?"

"Kuroko is just invisible." Imayoshi comments, taking a sip of his own glass. Akashi quirks an eyebrow and asks, "Kuroko? Is that his name?"

He watches as the tealhead handed a woman two glasses of beer with a blank face. For a person who is supposed to work in a lively place, he seems a bit dull. He continues giving out drinks with an indifferent and unwavering expression. It was like he does this everyday.

"Yep. Kuroko Tetsuya. He's quite cute, isn't he?"

Akashi nods and adds, "certainly. He is quite good looking despite his lack of presence."

Aomine makes a meowing sound and said, "Ooh. Akashi seems like he has hots for this guy"

Kise grins and nods in agreement. Akashi, who is now amused smirks lightly and says, "So what if I do? I might even hire him and replace Ryouta's spot with him"

"Hey! I earned that spot fair and square!", Kise protests. But Akashi paid no mind to his whining. He was too engrossed in the baby blue haired boy at the farther side of the place.

"You can't though", Imayoshi says casually, resting his chin on the back of his palm. The redhead quirks his eyebrow again and asks, " oh? May I ask why?"

"that kid's got spunk. I once made a move on him and I was rewarded with coffee and a burnt hand"

"He sounds rather interesting...", Akashi comments amusedly. Now this is a worthy challenge. One does not simply get rid of Imayoshi, let alone have courage to burn his hand.

"Oh yeah? I challenge you to go up to him then"

"You're on."

Akashi takes off his blazer and loosens his tie, rolling up his sleeves for extra charms. On the background, Kise and Aomine started laughing and cheering him mockingly.

He casually walks over to where Kuroko was. The light haired man took a cup from under the desk and poured it full with beer. Akashi takes it and makes a small sip before giving it back.

He wiggles his finger, signaling for him to lean in. Kuroko does so, though a bit reluctantly. Akashi could have sworn that he could drown in that vanilla scent if he didn't have much self control left. But he still has to do something.

He leans in, his breath tickling Kuroko's cheek. They stayed in that position for a whikle before Akashi placed a kiss on Kuroko's cheek and slipping a business card in his hand.

He leans back and turns on his heels to walk away, leaving a frozen Kuroko behind. He smirks to himself as the crowd parted while he walks, all of their eyes focused on him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand gripping his arm, causing him to turn around. He sees Kuroko holding a glass of beer, not looking amused and then-

_splash!_

Akashi closes his eyes as he felt the cold substance splash onto his face. And if that wasn't enough, once he opened his eyes, a slap landed onto his cheek, causing him to toss his head to the side because of the impact.

Everybody stared at Kuroko, and the teal head jsut scoffs before walking out of the place, this time leaving a frozen Akashi behind.

It took a moment for him to comprehend what just happened, but once he did, he couldn't help but smirk and think:

_Well isn't this amusing..._


	2. Chapter 2

**im glad that you guys liked the first chapter. And i'm so sorry for my long absence. I did A LOT of crafting while I was gone to stock up on my shop since our first day of school is nearing and i need money.**

**Anyway, concerning the story, there will be two Akashis. And they are twins. Akashi 1 is the oyakoro Akashi with red n' yellow eyes. Akashi 2 will be niceguy Akashi ith red eyes and long bangs. And since I don't have any idea how to read or write in Japanese, I'll be calling Akashi 2 'Sei' and Akashi 1 'Seijuuro'. Is there a different way of spelling Seijuuro's name in Japanese? If so, please tell me.**

* * *

Kuroko doesn't like hitting on other people. And he most certainly doesn't like people hitting on him.

He doesn't really know why some girls like it when random guys hit on them. To him, its like belittling him. Just what do people think of him? Some cheap skank who'd spread his legs to anyone?

So it was only right that he slapped and threw beer on that perverted man's face. Or at least, he thought so.

"But sir, I was just defending myself", he explains in his monotonous way of his. His boss, Imayoshi Shoichi, isn't smiling anymore. He kept tapping his fingers on the wooden desk angrily, his expression showing disappointment.

"Of all the times you can lose your cool, it just had to be on Akashi huh? Did you know that I could lose millions because of your actions?"

Kuroko shook his head and said, "No, sir"

"Well you do now. Thank God Akashi just shrugged the issue off." his boss heaved a sigh, palming his forehead and brushing his hair. There were a few moments of silence before Imayoshi sighs again and says, "In order to avoid situations like this again, I'm going to have to fire you"

"...So this means I'm fired?"

"Yes. You're fired."

Kuroko nods, his expression not breaking despite his urge to scream his lungs out. He deftly walks out of the room, a small click resounding as he closes the door.

Great. Fantastic. _Fucking_ amazing.

His house rent is due in two weeks, his electricity will be cut off in three days and now he has no money to pay the bills because he is unoccupied.

And it is all because of that red haired freak.

He didn't ride a train to go back to his shitty apartment. Why? Because he can't afford a single ticket.

He kicks off his shoes, uncaring for wherever they went in his messy apartment. He shrugs off his gray hooded jacket and throws it across the other side of the room. And damn, that feels good.

He grabs on his hair, teeth gritting against each other rather painfully. But he could really care less right now. All he could feel is frustration and anger.

He literally rips off his shirt, throwing the ruined clothing on the floor and stomping on it. He kicks off his jeans hastily, and kicks it again, letting it hit the wall.

He jumps on the sofa, face down. He breathes heavily, trying to calm himself down in order to avoid further damage.

When he calms down a little, his breathing became even. he bangs his head on the sofa several times, small thuds resounding through the small apartment. Then he stops, contemplating how his life is just one shitty thing happening after another. He sucks in his breath, and lets out a loud scream.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!", he hears the neighbor yell. He closes his mouth, raising his face with an angry glare before countering with his own yell of, "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!", the neighbor yells back.

If someone was up there, that guy probably hates him so much to give him a shitty life.

He pushes himself up the sofa, sitting on it and just staring at the floor for a moment, before standing up to do some laundry. For some odd reason, washing his clothes calms him down. That's why he lets his basket pile up with dirty laundry.

He sits down in front of the basket, pulling out the white dress shirt he wore last night. Ugh, last night. He doesn't even want to think about it.

He pulls the sleeves inside out and noticed that something fell out of the breast pocket. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he picks up a small, white card.

_Akashi Modeling Agency_

_Akashi Seijuuro_

_CEO_

_Tel: XXXXXXXXXX_

He frowns deeply. As much as how desperate he is right now, he will never work for that bastard. Not in a million years.

He crumples the card, tossing it behind his back and continuing to do his laundry.

He'll find a way out of this situation. And he won't need that red freak's help. Not in a million years.

When he was done washing the clothes, he decided to go out because he sure is damn hungry. And he can't really cook so he often opts for cup noodles.

He puts on some pants and a plain white shirt, making sure he didn't wear it. inside out like in highschool. Highschool is also a memory he didn't really want to remember.

He slips on a pair of shoes and ties it. He unlocks the door, taking the key with him when he goes out andlocks it again when its closed.

The convenience store is just a block away. So it shouldn't be a very long trip. All he needs are a few noodles. But suddenly, he sees a flash of crimson red hair and all his instincts took over.

His feet automatically went after the red head, pacing fast so that he wouldn't lose him in the sea of people. When he was an arm's length away, he grabs his arm and the redhead looks back.

"Do you need something?", the red head asks.

"Yes. Give me a damned job."

"...I'm sorry but, do I even know you?"

Oh so now this guy is acting like he doesn't know him, huh? How dare he pretend to not know him after just randomly kissing his cheek.

"Yes, you do. I'm that guy im the party whose cheek you just kissed."

The red head raises an eyebrow in confusion and says, "I'm sorry, but, what?"

"Don't 'what' me, Akashi Seijuuro!", Kuroko says sternly, still wearing a straight face.

This time the bastard smiles and chuckles and says, "You have the wrong guy."

"There are not many people who has crimson hair in this world"

"But, I'm not Seijuuro. I'm-" Before the redhead could continue, Kuroko cuts him off and continues the sentence.

" the guy who kissed me and the guy who I humiliated. And right now, he'll be the guy to give me a job because I got fired 'cause of him"

The red head sighs. He just wanted to ride the train station without any trouble and now, here he is talking to some random stranger who is accusing him that he kissed him last night in a party he didn't even attend.

"You just want a job, right?", the red head asks. Kuroko nods vigorously.

"I'll give you one then..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo... a reviewer suggested that I could just spell Seijuuro wih one U to make it different. Annnnndddd I'm gonna do just that. Correct me if I'm wrong though. So...**

**Older Sibling: Seijuuro**

**Younger: Seijuro**

* * *

Today is definitely not his day.

He accidentally overslept because he went home late due to the photoshoot. He only woke up when Midorima called him and asked him where was he.

Worst of all, he forgot his keys on the way out.

Now, he is walking to the nearest train station in the area. He bumps passers, apologizing with a curt smile. Gosh, his brother will gouge out his eyes when he finds out about his carelessness.

He stops in his tracks to check his wrist watch. Shit, he's already ten minutes late for his photoshoot.

He starts to continue, but was abruptly halted when he felt a hand gripping his arm rather tightly.

He looks back and sees a teal headed man with a blank expression on his face. Though his face was devoid of emotion, his eyes were burning in fury.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes. give me a damned job."

He blinks once, twice. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "I'm sorry, but, do I even know you?"

He got ready to his the guy just in case he was a nut job. But as their conversation goes on, he found out that this guy might have confused him for Seijuuro.

Oh, dear. Seijuuro, just what is wrong with you? Kissing this guy out of the sudden, he thinks silently.

Deciding to just give the guy what he wants, he offers him to come along. He is already on his way to the agency. And this guy is pretty good looking, maybe he could get a job there.

As they rode the train, he couldn't help but wonder what the bluenette's expression will be when he sees the real perpetrator. Many people do mistake him for Seijuuro despite the difference of their eyes.

They got off the stop and continued to walk towards their destination. The agency is quite hidden as it is in a corner in a part of the place where nobody often visits.

They see Midorima as they reach the front of the building. The luck obsessed freak isn't looking too amused.

"Good morning, Midorima.", he greets, not really affected by the look he is given. Midorima's scowl deepens and for a moment, it looks like his face was going to melt off out of anger.

"The morning isn't good anymore-no dayo. Your photographers got tired of waiting and decided to just postpone the photoshoot."

"They did?", he asks, trying to annoy Midorima. It seems to work as the green haired secretary's eyes formed into a glare.

"Well, I brought a friend with me. He says he wants a job"

"Friend? I don't see any–"

"Good morning.", Midorima jumps in shock as Kuroko suddenly showed up behind him magically.

"when did you-!?"

"I was here the whole time..."

He scans Kuroko from top to bottom and asks Seijuro, "Just where did you find him?"

"On my way here."

"Have you told your brother?"

Akashi shakes his head. Midorima purses his lips and ushers them to follow him inside.

Kuroko suddenly felt quite conscious of himself. Seijuro and Midroima were so well dressed and he was wearing such shabby clothing. And the inside of the building didn't make him feel any better.

They head upstairs and into a spacious room. Kuroko's eyes widen as he sees another Akashi, this time with the same heterochromatic eyes he saw during the party.

Seijuuro raises his head and quips an eyebrow with a lopsided smile in pure delight. He props his chin on his knuckles as his smile widens.

"Well, well. What do we have here."

Kuroko's face was still as emotionless as ever as Midorima pushes them further into the room and closes the door.

"Good morning, Kuroko Tetsuya. Fancy seeing you here.", Seijuuro greets with an arrogant smirk. Kuroko tries to seem like he's unaffected as he says,"Good morning to you too"

"Why don't you have a seat. Seijuro, you and Ryota have a scheduled photoshoot today. You wouldn't want to miss that too, now don't you?"

The other Akashi nods and heads for the door, closing it when he's out.

Kuroko looks at Akashi and blankly states, "On second thought, I don't want a job here. Modeling for designers isn't my thing"

The teal head got ready to leave but Akashi prevents him from going by saying, "Don't worry. This agency doesn't particularly model for fashion"

"What for then?"

Akashi looks at him with an equally blank face.

"Shintaro, can you show him a copy of Tatsuya's latest spread."

The greenette nods. He opens a drawer in the corner and retrieves a black binder. He hands it to Kuroko, who looks at it warily before flipping it open.

The first picture is pretty normal, he guesses. On the photo was a black haired man, his hair parted so that it covers one eye. He was wearing a black, plaid, long sleeved button up with very tight looking dark denim jeans.

He flips to the next page and almost raised an eyebrow. This time, the boy's shirt was opened and was hanging on his elbows rather provocatively, boasting off his pale chest and well toned muscles. He was winking at the camera as he knelt down, one hand on his lap and the other brushing his bangs back.

The third photo made Kuroko think, _what the fuck._ The same man now had his shirt off. One hand unbuttoning his pants, showing an expanse of his pelvis, and the other on the back of his neck.

The fourth photo, Kuroko knew he just had to stop. Once he sees a picture of the raven haired man with his pants and boxers discarded, biting his index finger, an aroused look on his face his other hand was on placed on his chest suggestively, he closes the binder.

So what Akashi meant is this kind of modeling, huh?

"So now you have an idea of how we model." Akashi states, amused at seeing Kuroko's expression.

"Are you still up for it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read this note, for it is important.**

**I forgot to mention on the previous chapter that this story will be raised to a rated M in later chapters. And I think it is obvious why. And yes, this is inspired by Dara and Minho's CF. **

* * *

When he said a job, he thought of maybe being a fast food worker or as a janitor. Anything would do fine. After all, this guy is influential.

But turns out that that guy was actually another person. Why didnt't he notice their eyes in the first place?

And now, he's making a deal with a devil.

"So are you still up for it?"

"No.", Kuroko says instantaneously. No way would he pose so shamelessly in front of a camera. He already messed up by not finishing college. If his parents learn about his actions, they might disown him.

"Well, your photos will not be spread in public. The agency is very private. You can only acquire our spreads via our official site. I also assure you that there will be no contact between the client and the model, unless both parties agree on it."

Well, it is kind of good to know it is private and all, but is it worth it? If he would spread his legs in front of the camera, what would be the cost? He doesn't really want to incline himself into something that would be a waste of time.

"If you still aren't convinced, perhaps this would help."

Akashi writes something on a small piece of paper and hands it over to Kuroko. The baby blue haired man's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he looked at the amounts of money he never thought would be possible for him to have.

_Damn_

If he were to stay here for a year or so, he would be filthy rich. Just one week could provide him his rent for 6 months. And he'll still have more money to spare with it to buy things he wants rather than what he needs.

Akashi noticed his expression and smirks. He wins again this time. This boy could make a perfect bottom or maybe a dom. The possibilities are endless. If he could stay here for a year, he would be swimming in money.

And not only that, maybe he could hook up with him. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

"So are you taking it?"

It took a moment for Kuroko to nod. If it would mean this much money, it would be worth it, right?


End file.
